Overwatch Roadhog x D Va
by LaddyAssgore
Summary: this is a bad story don't read it or you'll be scarred permanently i'm warning you


roadhog slowly walked into the bedroom, a wide grin on his face as he was carrying some fresh roses and a new bottle of nuclear lube to place on the shelf. It was perfect, dva would be ready to cum in the room, or more specifically, tracer's room, which roadhog broke into... the lights were dimmed, and he grabbed his coupon to the lover's store that Lucio recently opened. He came back with a bag of glass dildos and some more nuclear lube. dva would be very pleased with him. dva peeked around the corner before he skipped excitedly into the room, with a grin on his face as he was getting a massive boner, and roadhog followed soon after. the only thing dva wanted to do at the moment was bone roadhog. He laid on the bed and they got into the sixty-nine position. As roadhog got dva bone in his mouth he started to suck all the ketchsoop out of it. dva was having the time of his life. He had put the plastic dildos in roadhogs ass, along with his fingers. tracer walked into her house with Zenyatta to do her cooking lessons, but she saw dva and roadhawg fucking in her room. She threw her noodles at Zenyatta and spear of justice played as she threw her pulse bomb at roadhog's ass. It lodged the dildo up his ass even more, and into his large intestine. roadhog screamed louder as he splooged into dva' mouth. dva started to scream out of pure pleasure. He was so stimulated but also was screaming out of pain as roadhog was chewing on his tip and it was closed shut like superglue was put on it. He started to scream even louder spawning bullets that would fly straight into his tight ass. After a while, the walls of the room were painted white with roadhog's sticky and salty cum. It hit tracer and Zenyatta in the face as they were trying to get dva and roadhog to stop fucking. All of a sudden tracer felt a nice jolt of pleasure, causing her to get wet. Zenyatta was on the floor in a violent seizure because of it. He was also screaming "Hopes and Dreams". Zenyatta just wanted to make his s'ketti. But instead, he got to try a new white sauce on it ;). Zenyatta pulled a large jar of alfredo sauce out of roadhogs ass and shoved it into dva's ass. They both became pregnant. Although pretty much everyone there wanted roadhog and dva to stop what they were doing, they all started to masturbate violently to roadhogs large pig headass dick. Where was Torbjorn in all of this? She was filming it so she could post it on the overwatch porn site. But instead, Lucio joined in shoving his long noodle arms into their asses. Blood started to come out as Lucio drove his rollerblades up into Tracer's vagina so hard it is sanded off. Zenyatta was throwing spaghetti around as he went into another violent seizure. mercy burst through the door and threw some fire at Mr hogass 's ass. She was mad since she fucked dva a few days ago. And she thought he was cheating on her. Ignoring the fact that in the rest of the room there was a guy with his arms up into their asses, a tracer screaming and dying on the floor, and a robo bitch that was having a seizure and was covered in "alfredo sauce." She was also being filmed before Torbjorn started screaming that anime was real before she ran out of the house clearly going insane. mercy collapsed on the floor as Zenyatta ripped off his twitching wet bone due the fact that his arm had violently contorted because of the seizure he had while he was jacking off to roadhog and dva. mercy could hardly prevent herself from squirting her moo juice everywhere, Tori's moo juice was so tasty that they had to add it to all the fun. dva had shit in roadhogs mouth as they were sixty-nining. tracers house was now a big bukkake. roadhog started to perform the "two girls one cup" act with dva. dva was violently shaking and started screaming "roadhog, roadhog, suck my bone!" repeatedly. Lucio transformed into Lucio ex not before screaming "OH YES !" Very loudly. Lucio shoved both of his bright pink platform boots up Zenyatta's ass, causing all of the Zenyattas waist to break off and become stuck on Lucios legs because Zenyatta still had violent seizures. Torbjorn was later found dead, impaled by a spike on top of tracers house. Since this was being streamed live on the overwatch porn websites, wrecking ball was jacking off to it with his hamster mouth teeth. dva and roadhog are still going though, harder than ever. They continued screaming so loud that all of the glass broke in the house. Lucio ran into the other room and started mashing keys on the piano. It eventually broke. roadhog said "be right back" and he ran into the bathroom to put on his white skintight suit with dildoes glued all over it. The dildoes were white and looked like bones. dva was freaking out over how sexy roadhog looked in his skin-tight suit. He quickly ripped his ribs off and skewered tracer's nice ass. With her vagina already bleeding. Her pelvic region was reduced to pure flesh, no skin, just flesh and blood. Even though it was just flesh and blood, she squirt all over Lucio and dva. Lucio got so wet he screamed and then he blew up. tracer's womb which was showing in the pile of flesh and blood were so oddly affected by the explosion they grew 3 tumors and had a mind of their own. roadhog rushed dva' ass and rubbed his now MOISTENED skin tight white suit all over it. roadhog still had some food in his stomach and due to how hot it was in tracer's room, he started exerting warm chunky diarrhea into dva' bony ass hole. "OH " dva screamed. dva barfed out all the warm chunky diarrhea out his mouth, and into tracers milk hole. tracer's 3 tumors entered roadhog as he was already pregnant. The growth rate of the child increased to where it instantly popped exploded out his hairy testicles. roadhog was in pain for he had just given birth to a baby generated from alfredo sauce and 3 tumors. tracer quickly grew into a straight face, she stole the baby and shoved it into her pile of flesh. She decided to name the child "Jesus." The baby's growth rate was pretty fast, but it was reduced a bit cause two of three tumors fell off. The child was mentally ill. He had the cock of a horse too. The child was simply around 8 years old for human years. The child was excavated out of tracer's pelvic region and chased after roadhog. "DADDY!" screamed Jesus, he mindlessly ran into one of roadhogs dildos and fucking died. Everyone seemed to forget that dva and Zenyatta were also pregnant. The two tumors that fell out of roadhog went inside of them. The children weren't fertilized yet so roadhog had to rub some nuclear lube on the tumors to make them grow. After a minute or two, the children were ready so Lucio took his long arms and shoved them up Zenyatta and dva's asses to grab the children. After the children were removed, Zenyatta and tracer somehow made their way to the kitchen and put the children in a pot of boiling water, nuclear lube, and cum. They would then put the screaming children into a meat grinder to turn them into meat spaghetti. They mixed some blood and lube to make the spaghetti sauce. They brought it back into the bedroom and Zenyatta shoved it up dva and roadhog's asses simultaneously. dva and roadhog went back into the 69 positions and started eating the child spaghetti out of each other's asses. The burner was still on so the house caught on fire. Torbjorn corpse which was on top of the house got scorched and it just added to the fun. They scooped out Torbjorn's eyeballs and put it on the spaghetti. It was like meatballs. dva took the eyeballs off of the spaghetti and put them into his eye sockets. roadhog started sucking on dva's eye sockets to get the delicious succulent eyeballs out. roadhog put a penis milker in dva's bone hole. Her milk started to pour out and mixed it with some chunky diarrhea to make chocolate milk. He heated it up and made chunky hot diarrhea. "Oh, suck me chunky breast milk!" dva exclaimed loudly. Zenyatta is spinning in circles on the floor, his mouth is foaming with a mixture of hot diarrhea and dva's chunky breast milk. mercy (who was outside) turned into a house that was made purely out of flesh. roadhog and dva went in there and spread milky diarrhea all over the walls. The End


End file.
